Spiders
by John Pocket
Summary: Spider man goes looking for action and finds it......Mary Jane comes home. (If you read you'll find out where she went. There is no other parts this is the first one.) A good read R because of Language Violence and Small less then a sentence of adult cont


Spiders

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious I don't own any part of spider man or Marvel comics... Only the plot to the story.

  


* * *

  


Peter walked home again today. An empty house lately. Mary Jane was off some where on her new job. He was almost finished with college. Almost a year had passed since he'd even seen his old spider costume. 

"Damn it." Peter said feeling Depressed. He was at the top of his classes his major was going great. By the end of the year he could choose a career and settle down with MJ. He'd never see the web design, the blue and red of his costume again. He even began to miss the days of being the _dark Spider, _(Spider Man/Venom suit). Peter let out a short sigh. Well he'd succeeded He made the city of New York a better place for people to live. Who knows where Carnage was. Venom was in Sanfrancisco, at least he got some action crime was booming there. Life was dull for him now. He had a great power. The one thing that kept him going was the love of his life Mary Jane Watson Parker. His wife. He passed by the bank hoping for a robbery. No luck. Well if he was going to live in a city with out crime he might as well Adventure he thought. Peter grinned and Jogged home. He opened the chest under his bed. There it was the suit. It had been ripped in a few places but other then that it was fine. Besides Peter liked it thought it made him look tougher. Besides his bulging six pack and big muscles. However Peter put that out of his mind. 

As he loaded the web cartridges He though, 'I hope maybe I can find a mugging or something. New York isn't perfect. He slung his web to a close building. Moving through the buildings was great. It was like riding a bike he'd never for get how to do this with ease. Finally he saw something odd. He got his hopes up. He was definitely going to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Spidey Landed on a roof top. He saw a man buying a weapon of some kind there was a van full of dangerous weapons, in a dark alley between two large buildings. These weapons put The Punisher to shame. Spidey stared wide eyed at the van. He looked for a good place to web onto so he could ambush the two men. 'Perfect.' He thought looking at a ledge on the building next to the one he was on. He slung onto it and hang there.

"Surprise!" Spidey said hanging upside down on his web. 

The two men jumped. The one buying the weapons shot at him. Spidey easily dodged it. But by the time he was on another ledge another blast came at him. Spidey just dodged that one. But he fell into a trap and was caught by a powerful blast in the gut. He fell to the concrete floor. The punk tried to shoot again but it had run out of power. 

"Give me another power cell fast." The punk said. That was his chance. Spidey Jumped and kicked the punk in the head knocking him out. He then proceeded on the other man.

"You know you could poke an eye out with those things. He sprayed his foe with webbing. He lay on the floor trapped. He looked in the van. He had to find something. C-4, Dynamite, any thing. He found something there. It was a time bomb. If he drove the van into the Manhattan river it would explode and no one would get hurt but the fishes. Spider Man set the clock to Twenty minutes. He was so glad he was close to the river. He climbed in and drove. He was at the edge of it. He stopped and set the van to cruise control. The van started moving at a steady pace. It was probably at the heart of the river when it exploded. The blast of water flew high. It landed creating waves. They weren't as big as Spidey had they would be. Spidey was so glad he stopped what could have been a big mess. Although this meant there wouldn't be any action for a while either. 

Peter lye in his bed. He stared into the sealing. Suddenly he herd something come from his lap top.

"Hey Peter You have mail." His Lap top said. He programmed it to have MJ's voice. He looked at his screen. A little mail box was flashing open, and closed. A little dog ran around it. 

"That's strange." He said. A dog never appeared there before. He looked to see who it was from. There was no name or email address there. He hit the scan button on his key board. It quickly scanned through the letter for a virus. None were detected. He opened it. 

"You have been invited to a visual chat with your wife." It read. "Click here." He did and he found himself staring at his wife Mary Jane. 

"Hey what's up MJ?"

"Not much. 'Cept these bastards here. I should just quit the Goddamned Job. I hate it Peter. I'm already on a plane back home now."

"Is that so?" Peter said, yet in his heart he was happier then ever.

The two talked there for a while. They even talked about what they might do when she got there. She even mentioned a _shower_. Peter was happy he would finally be able to be with the one he loved. He loved this. 

Peter sat at the air port waiting. 

"Flight number fourteen is in." A tenant said.

Peter got up and looked for MJ. There she finally was. Her long red hair was flowing beautifully. Her piercing blue eyes met his soft trusting brown eyes. They walked up to each other and kissed. Her lips were sweet, and the kiss was passionate. 

"Hey Peter."

"Hi MJ." He said helping her with her bags. 

They went home and made sweet leisurely love. The next day Peter woke up well rested and happy. He went to his classes. Got some top of line snap shots of a geyser that erupted for the first time in thirty years. The day was good. When he got home he turned on the TV. Mary Jane was cooking something that smelled delicious.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this special news Report." 

"What the hell." Peter said to the TV.

"A Murder has just taken progress at Bellevue Church. A young girl and her mother were shot down inside the Church." The reporter said. "When the Priest tried to convince him to stop the man shot him too."

"Son of a bitch." Peter said getting up. "MJ I'll be back in a couple of hours! Don't wait up." Peter said grabbing his suit and running out the door. He didn't know where to start but he was damned sure that he'd find the killer. There was no place in this earth for a bastard like that. All thoughts of getting no action were gone. Reality hit him hard in the face and laughed. He Made his way to the Church. He over herd a Police officer questioning a witness. He over herd the words he needed. 

"Brown hair...... Dark eyes... Big nose..... 6' 3''.... Black shirt.. White Khakis. " That was all he needed. There weren't many people around the scene so he decided he'd go home and search the web for police documents and other things that might help.

  


* * *

  


(AN: OK. That's it I hope all you No more mister nice Spidey fans are out there cuz things might get ugly. Of course he is a nice guy in the end.. Or Maybe not I do have the Power. Any way R/R please. Flamers excepted.


End file.
